


The Chalk on the Wall

by WindauraSky



Category: MapleStory 2
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindauraSky/pseuds/WindauraSky
Summary: If an adventurer is observant enough, they would find that there's scribbled chalk on the bricks of Tria's walls.As Allon returns briefly from the Shadow Gate and meets up after many months, with his trusted friend Frey, the two share a conversation together as they remember their steps to knighthood.Of course, this does not go without embarrassing moments...





	The Chalk on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the 'hidden' graffiti on Tria's walls, whose writing mentions the initial F, as well as hinted jealousy of not being able to be by the Empress's side.  
> So, what if that was Allon, speaking about Frey? HAHAHA  
> This is what this little fic revolves around. It's my first time writing as these two, so I hope you enjoy! ^^

The blue skies were strangely enough, genuinely clear in their nature; for not a hint of tension tangibly lingered in the air in Maple World. It had been two months since any reports of ominous activity had been received, and the royal guards of Tria could finally afford to lower their defenses.

On this day, the two captains were leisurely chatting amongst themselves, for it was very rare that they were able to meet up outside of their duties. Walking upon the stone paths of Tria side-by-side again after so long inevitably brought back a lot of memories.

"Frey, do you remember when we first trained as knights? The training dummies, along with our training swords," Allon began, mid-thought, "We were required to keep our weapons in good condition, but your sheer power from even back then, made things... rather difficult."

Frey gave a nod after recalling the scene.  
"Ah... You still remember that! The weapons we were given were far too flimsy. I decided to test out their durability, but I suppose I may have overdone it a bit," he smiled subtly.

The blonde glanced over as if the latter had said something absurd.  
"Yes... Just a bit.. I believe you went through three swords in the span of just under a week. Let's just say that I will never forget the shocked look on the guard's face when you asked for a repair so soon after the last one."

  


Minutes passed, and they had soon reached the outer pond-side of the castle, where other adventurers would often cast a line to fish in.

  


"Hmm, hearing of the past makes me remember something I've been pondering about for a very long time. I wonder if you could confirm my... suspicions."

The way that Frey had worded that was mildly unsettling. 

"Suspicions? What of, exactly?"

"When you first became a knight, did you happen to come down by these ponds much?"

Allon blinked blankly as he thought for a moment. "Only on some occasions, why do you ask?"

"Well. If that's the case, then there may be something that belongs to you here."

The other captain's statement had only puzzled him further. Something that belonged to him? As far as he could remember, he didn't exactly know of any special possessions he owned in this particular spot.

As if acknowledging the unchanging, confused look on the man's face, Frey shook his head and sighed.

  


"Chalk. You wrote with it once on the walls, didn't you?"

  


The previously relaxed, footsteps of the knight walking on the path had suddenly froze in their tracks.

If that was true, then there was a possibility that whatever he wrote would still be imprinted on the bricks.

Just the thought alone made a silent, slight gulp escape even though he didn't quite recall what it was.

"I admit I... may have? But more importantly- how did you know about this?" Allon questioned frowning ever-so-slightly.

"There was a day where I took time off-duty, and was able to look around Tria. It just so happened that I spotted you, with chalk-in-hand, scribbling on one of the walls..." he explained.

"You're much too observant, Frey," Allon commented, "I suppose I can be glad I don't remember what I wrote."

This brought a small chuckle from the captain bearing a red cape, gesturing to the front of them with a gloved hand. "Look where we're headed. Surely you know why I lead you over here, right?"

"W-What!? Oh, no, don't do this."

"No need to fret, Allon. You wrote it in very small lettering and most of it has faded out"

"I refuse."

"Allon-"

"Negatory, Frey."

"Now you're being difficult. As Captain, I'm telling you to have a look."

"And as Captain, I'm choosing to decline your request," Allon stated, with folded arms in almost defiance.

"Hm? Though our titles may be similar, you remember that I—"

"—came first in the arena, yes, I'm aware."

Finally giving in, he spoke. "All right. Seeing as you're being very persistent about it, let's get this over with..." he sighed, continuing to walk on ahead. 

"You're still the same as ever. You haven't changed a bit, Allon."

  


The Guard Captain couldn't help but give a smile. He was immensely glad, that despite having been exposed to the dangerous zone of the Shadow Gate, that his trusted friend had still remained himself all this time.

Peaceful days like this were rare, for chaos almost always shook the Maple World, but for as long as these moments remained, you could be sure they would treasure it.


End file.
